fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Kareoke
Super Mario Kareoke is a game where you have to sing songs and when you complete songs you can unlock characters! Super Mario Kareoke also comes with the Mario Microphone, which you can't play the game without. In order to use the Mario Microphone you have to plug it into your Wii. Gameplay First a notice will come up saying, "Please plug in the microphone into the wii." Then you will come to the main menu, where you go to your save file or create a new save file. After you make (or go onto) your save file, another screen will come up with four buttons saying, "Kareoke Mode" "Head to head mode" "Contest Mode" and "Settings". When you press "Kareoke Mode" "Head to head mode" or "Contest Mode", the character selection will come up. Characters *Default Mario Luigi Princess Peach Toad Wario Yoshi Bowser *Unlockable Princess Daisy (unlock by completing the song "Flower Power") Princess Bluebell (unlock by completing the song "Being a Princess") Baby Peach (unlock by completing the song "Just walking in the Mushroom Kingdom") Baby Daisy (unlock by completing the song "Power Up!") Baby Bluebell (unlock by completing the song "Ice Kingdom") Baby Mario (unlock by completing the song "The Mario Hop") Baby Luigi (unlock by completing the song "A plumber's song") Princess Rosalina (unlock by completing the song "Far in the galaxy") Baby Rosalina (unlock by completing the song "Stars in the sky") Metal Mario (unlock by completing "Super Mario Kareoke!") Songs *Default Flower Power Being a Princess Just walking in the Mushroom Kingdom *Unlockable Power Up! (unlocked after completing Flower Power) Ice Kingdom (unlocked after completing Being a Princess) The Mario Hop (unlocked after completing Just Walking in the Mushroom Kingdom) A plumber's song (unlocked after completing The Mario Hop) Far in the galaxy (unlocked after completing A plumber's song) Stars in the sky (unlocked after completing Far in the galaxy) Super Mario Kareoke! (unlocked after completing ALL songs and unlocking EVERY character (except Metal Mario who gets unlocked after completing Super Mario Kareoke!) Kareoke Mode Description on game - "Free play. Choose a character and pick any song you like!" This is the only mode you can unlock characters with. Head to head Mode Description on game - "Go against your friends and family in head to head mode!" First player 1 picks a song and player 1 sings. Then when it is player 2's turn player 1 hands the microphone over to player 2 and then player 2 picks a song and player 2 sings. The player who scored the highest score singing their song wins! Contest Mode Description on game - "Impress the judges - Boo, Goomba and Koopa Troopa! You go against computer players and fight for first place!" This mode is like The X Factor. There are three judges (Boo, Goomba and Koopa Troopa) and you have to win the contest! But, computer players are trying to steal your trophy! Can you be the best singer in the contest? Can YOU win? Settings Characters - View all your characters Total of songs sang - See how many songs you have sang (like if you sang 100 songs, it would be added to your total) Delete data - Start from scratch. Your save file will be deleted. All your progress and characters and songs will be deleted. NOTE - Once you delete your data you can NEVER get it back! Gallery Super Mario Kareoke.png|European box-art Mario.png|Artwork of Mario micro.png|Artwork of Princess Peach Princess Bluebell.png|Artwork of Princess Bluebell luigi artwork!!!!.png|Artwork of Luigi hehe.png|Artwork of Daisy Wario.png|Artwork of Wario Baby Luigi.png|Artwork of Baby Luigi Yoshi!.png|Artwork of Yoshi Bowser!.png|Artwork for Bowser COOKIE.png|Artwork of Baby Peach (Note that she doesn't sing with her pacifier in her mouth) Toady Toad Toad.png|Artwork of Toad Baby Mario.png|Artwork of Baby Mario ROSALINA.png|Artwork of Rosalina ABC.png|Artwork of Baby Rosalina (Note that she doesn't sing with her pacifier in her mouth) BAbyDaisy.png|Artwork of Baby Daisy (Note that she doesn't sing with her pacifier in her mouth) mETAL MARIO.png|Artwork of Metal Mario PBawesome.png|Artwork for Baby Bluebell (Note that she doesn't sing with her pacifier in her mouth) (note that there is a colouring error with the jewel on her dress) Category:Games Category:Cool Cat Inc. games